robloxian_infofandomcom-20200213-history
FaceBlox
Faceblox was a social media website where users could communicate with each other through a service outside of ROBLOX. It was the unofficial ROBLOX counterpart to Facebook, bearing a similar design. The site was not monitored for profanity or sexuality. Faceblox was an ideal platform where previously-banned or hobbyist users can stray away from the otherwise strict policies enacted on ROBLOX, although the website was orientated for users aged 13 years or older. The site was owned by Jared Valdez. The person known for copying many ROBLOX games. Features Before, users who registered for an account had to have their form reviewed by a site moderator. Because most information was visible, one had to use precautions while on the website, as personal information could be risked if the user was not careful. Many used their full name on the site before, although an user was advised to use their ROBLOX username instead. Chat Unlike Facebook, the website held a chat for registered users. Users who are online can participate in the chat with other online users. The chat also had the ability to private message other online users. The chat was not moderated, and was prone to profanity and obscene topics. The website also hosted a Tinychat room where users can livestream. Groups Groups, like Facebook pages, were a type of connection on Faceblox. Groups could interact with the users as if it were a regular friend on the website. They could be created on Faceblox without any kind of payment. Users could like and/or join them the same way. Extra Features Along with the other features, users could upload media to Faceblox and share Blogs and Events. ROBLOX games could be launched from a pop-up that allowed easier navigation while they browse. Original Website The precursor to Faceblox was RobloxUpLift. Hosted by Ning, it was owned by Jared until he announced the site was getting "re-created". Closure In June 2014, Faceblox had been shutdown. The domain, faceblox.com, redirected to Jared's own site, explaining the reasons for the website's closure. Faceblox has come to a close its been 2 years sense its launch and it was a blast to have all you amazing people join are community, we sure did have fun! Sadly its time to close up shop and move on with are lives. Why? Let me answer a few of your questions why we closed. * The site became irrelevant and uneasy to use sense we moved to a new platform about 7 months ago from ning to groups and groups lacked flexibility and customization. * ROBLOX ever expanding site added all the things needed to be a social networking/gaming site so it kinda made the idea of Faceblox Irrelevant. * The site stopped making a steady revenue, sense the platform change so we could hardly keep up with paying the site. * ROBLOX did not like the idea of users using a different site to socialize with ROBLOX users. * Faceblox is the main reason why jared2valdez4 was Terminated and was not allowed back on the website and wanted Facblox taken down and Jared did not comply hence the not being allowed back on ROBLOX. * Lack of moderation hence the pornography on the site and other things that were not being moderated. The page bears a memories section where existing users could comment. The closure revealed information that users had previously did not know about, stating Ning was the original precursor, and that the landing place of the redirect was created by Jared without question. It has been stated that Faceblox could possibly return, however Jared's website was eventually shut down. Legacy After Faceblox was shut down, new sites were created to succeed the former website, however these sites were short lived. One website possibly derived from the original FaceBlox is a Weebly website by Chad Vrieling. It looks fairly simple compared to the old website and it was opened on March 8, 2013. On Faceblox's Facebook page, a post was made in 2015 that Faceblox could be making a comeback. Since then, no further post has been made about it and nothing has come of it.